Something Went Wrong
by ShinyMewGirl
Summary: All of the guards are dead. Maybe. Mike ran out of power, Porfirio was crushed, Sam attacked by a phantom. The list goes on. Now they're stuck as performers in a pizzeria where a certain band of misfits takes their job.
1. Chapter 1: Animatronics

And the first thing they were aware of was children.

Was it six?

…No. They heard children at six AM, but here there were actual, visible children and not just the noise.

And the children were staring right at them. What were they expecting? For them to dance and sing? They were in the middle of working! It was a quarter to six last time they checked-

"H-HELLO, KIDS!" someone spoke up on stage. It was an animatronic dog of an indeterminate breed, grey and like a German Shepherd. It had a blue hat and badge, like a police officer. For some reason, despite grinning, it looked horrified. "IT-IT-IT'S ME, MIKE SC- THE MUTT!"

From the right of the stage, a ferret in a uniform said in a familiar static-filled tone, "HELLO, HELLO! I'M PHONY FERR-FERRET."

A frog said, "I AM FRITZZZ THE FROG!"

"AND I AM JEREMY FI-FI-FIII-… THE JERBOA!" said an animatronic creature with huge ears and a long tail suspended in the air with cables.

"WELCOME TO MIKE MUTTSON'S PIZZA!" they chanted.

Oh no.

* * *

"Fredrick Derek Fredson?" a man read off of a card. "Francisca Chelsea Dickens? Boni-Bonifacius Ronald Bunker? Fawkes Lucas Foxworthy?"

One of the people in the room suddenly screeched almost like an animal and fell over on top of another.

The one that fell over had messy chestnut hair and wore a fancy tie.

The guy he fell on top of had nerdy glasses and buck teeth.

The nearby blond girl was a little wide compared to the stringy boys and with tan skin. She wore a yellow summer dress and white jacket despite the fact that there were obviously rainbows of leaves falling from trees in the window.

The last guy had freckles and red hair.

Each of the four had similar tee shirts; They were a bear, bunny, chicken and fox, respectively.

They didn't look very old, in their early thirties at most. They didn't look like they were supposed to be here, either.

"Are you Fredrick?" the man asked the one who fell. He didn't look like he had the time for this with his narrowed eyes and monotonous voice.

"F-Freddy," he corrected, getting up. "I'm Freddy."

"I'm Bonnie!" said another, helping him off of him.

The girl grinned, "I'm Chica!"

The last one spoke up with a notable accent, "I'm Foxy."

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy?" he repeated, pointing at each in order. "You could be preformers with nicknames like that."

"We are!" Freddy shouted. All of them spoke with a "rhythm", subtle but clear, like singers or robots.

The man sighed, "You're not here to preform, these are nightwatch interviews. Geez, it's like you just arrived from another dimension."

* * *

Heeeeeeey! something purple greeted deliriously as it swooped down from the ceiling. The thing was insanely thin and had an unsettling grin. Like the other animatronics, he had a badge, but his looked different.

Mike flopped right over and pointed at the puppet. "What-Who are you?!" he shouted.

It saluted and replied, 'Name's Larkspur! I haven't seen new animatronics 'round here since Freddy's reopened in ninety-three!

"…Sir, i-it's nineteen eighty-seven," Jeremy corrected.

"'Larkspur' is right. It's nineteen ninety-three," Mike corrected.

The creature narrowed its eyes and laughed, Suuure. Say, I've never met animatronics that have free will… Either you're stupid or really well made. I'm going with the former.

Larkspur reached behind him as if to grab something, but only clawed at the air. He turned his head to look, startled. He screamed, The crowbar! Where's the crowbar!?

"Yo, purple puppet guy, you okay?" Fritz asked.

Larkspur froze and swiveled his head around to face the anphibian animatronic. What did you call me?

"Purple Puppet Guy?"

He wentered silent and stared intently at Fritz. G-Get me a mirror, Larkspur croaked. Now.

Phony pulled back the curtains and pulled out a prop with a cheesy plastic mirror attached. Larkspur snatched it out of his hands angrily. He glanced at it, shrieked, then dropped the mirror. He ran off in a flurry of string.

"Hey, if we're animatronics, does that mean they're night guards?" Jeremy wondered.

Phony contemplated, "Are you implying this is their fault?"

"Maybe it is."

* * *

As they left the room Francisca finally gasped in a regular voice, "Hold on, what happened?"

Fawkes looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

She slapped him hard in the face. Freddy and Bonnie turned around, suddenly just as confused as Chica. Fawkes' eyes widened.

"Well?"

"Okay," he said without his previous accent. "We… We're not supposed to be out here. I'm a fox. A robot pirate fox. A-And… Something is wrong." He clutched his head and sat down on a bench. "Ugh, I can't think. I don't remember anything about being a person. I just remember preforming as… Foxy."

Freddy glared, "I'm not even sure what to do. I don't mean right now, I mean in general. Everything is fuzzy."

"That's because you had orders in your programming. Without them, you can do whatever you want, which you're not used to," Bonnie informed. "Hold on, what?"

Chica sighed, "You remember going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a kid, right? Not Mike Mutterson's Pizza. That's wrong. We're supposed to be there, not a purple stick figure and dog."

"We're also supposed to be killing night guards," Foxy added.

"Which we are now," Bonnie realized.

"Oh nooo," Freddy complained. "Does that mean the night guards are animatronics out for blood instead of vice-versa?"

Chica slowly said, "Now we're going to die."


	2. Chapter 2: Knife

Phony looked around the building. It looked almost identical to the last location, other than the mixed up characters on the wall. He couldn't help but stop to look at the decorations.

They obviously weren't put up overnight. And. . . was that dried blood in front of what would be Pirate's Cove? If he wasn't there despite being one, who was behind those drapes?

He tiptoed over, a hard thing to do on tile floors with metal feet, and pulled them back.

The animatronic there was a seal, frozen stiffer than a statue with a ball on its nose. Considering the proud pose it was in with its chest out and the black tie around its neck, it was a performer, maybe magician.

"'Sam the Seal's Spectacular Spectacle'?" he read the wooden sign nearby curiously. "'Sorry! Out of order.'"

"Hey! That's my name!" someone shouted. Phony stepped back in shock. It was the seal, now with a genuine and broad grin plastered to its face like a sticker.

As quickly as it had responded to its name, it cringed as it clanged its head against the rock it was on. The noise echoed in the enclosed room. "Ooow, my joints! Hey, is there something on my face?" The ball hadn't budged. It was most likely screwed on.

Phony asked, "You're Sam?"

"Sam Green, Fazbear's Fright employee, at your service! Hey, you sound like the guy on those recordings!"

Fazbear's Fright? Was the restaurant's reputation that bad? "What recordings? Wait, are you a girl or a boy?"

"Yes."

"What?"

Sam opened their mouth when suddenly a little kid popped up between them. He was short, in a black-and-white striped shirt, and holding a golden Freddy teddy bear in purple clothes. In his other hand was a flashlight. He looked a lot like a BB rip-off, but missing an eye.

"Hi," he said. It sounded sad and a little scared.

Phony squinted while Sam waved.

"I didn't want to come back here ever again."

This startled the ferret more than the seal. He gasped, "You can talk?"

The animatronic kid slowly nodded.

"How? You're BB!"

He shook his head, as if that were a question.

"Alright, you're not BB. Who are you?"

"Is Fredbear gone?"

"He's been gone an entire decade, kid," Phony added.

Sam perked up, "A decade? Don't you mean three decades? The last establishment shut down in nineteen ninety-three."

"It IS nineteen ninety-three!"

"No," Not-BB said. "It's one-nine-eight-three."

"It's two-thousand twenty-three!" laughed the seal. "Are you guys pulling my leg?"

"What leg?" asked Phony in a monotonous voice.

Sam squinted at the ferret pirate and raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying I have no legs?"

"You are a seal," Phony shrugged.

Sam's eyes widened and they stuttered, "I was j-just rebooting the ventilation a moment ago-"

"I was attacked by all four animatronics at once," Phony said. Sam scoffed.

Not-BB wailed, "My friends made me kiss Fredbear! He. . . H-He. . . I. . ." The animatronic kid stopped crying and stared past both of them, as if the wall had what he couldn't remember written on it.

The pirate ferret spun around and sighed, "Now we have six animatronics. What's next, Golden Mutt?"

"Six animatronics? But there's only one; Spring Bonnie!" Sam tilted his head.

Phony recalled, "Uh, there's Mike the Mutt, Fritz the Frog, Jeremy the Jerboa, Phony the Ferret, and you two: Uh, Sam the Seal and. . . What's your name?"

"Jack," Not-BB said cautiously.

"JJ. You're JJ."

* * *

"This shouldn't be too hard!" Freddy said. "All we do is stare at cameras and close doors!" He had that tell-tale performer way of speaking; cheerful, loud and clear.

Foxy was napping on the floor under the desk. Bonnie stepped over him and looked into the hall. "I dunno, Freddy. If it was that easy, we wouldn't have killed anyone."

"Why did we kill them in the first place?" Chica wondered out loud.

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone tried to recall the reason for their murderous behavior.

* * *

"Oooh my gosh," groaned a figure in the darkness of the room. He felt dizzy. As soon as he stood up, he stumbled back and leaned on the wall behind him. He put his head in his hand and took a deep breath. Why did it smell like copper? And was he holding something shiny?

A door burst open. "Marion!"

He looked up at the voice, squinting in the sudden light. Was that lady looking at him or-?

"Why are you slacking off?" said a curly-haired girl, maybe in her late twenties. A badge on her sweater read "ADA" with a pathetic star drawn next to it. "I thought I told you, do not use the safe room as a break room! Emergencies only!" She slammed the door shut with a huff.

He squinted, this time with confusion. His name was wasn't Marion. He was the Puppet last time he checked. Wait, did he ever really check?

Puppet glanced at his hands. Unnatural pale. Black-and-white striped sweater, unhealthily thin, black pants, black boots. He even had a striped scarf. Ridiculous. The only splash of color on him was the badge.

So he was a living human? Since when? Puppet stood frozen in place for several seconds, trying not to panic. Jeez, was he slowly dying or something?

Still, the copper smell. . . What was causing it?

He took a step forward, reaching for the door, and heard an odd noise. It sounded like walking around a movie theater. The floor was sticky and wet. Was it syrup? Soda? Puppet glanced down absent-mindedly and let out a shriek.

Blood. There was blood everywhere, spilled on the floor and dripping down the walls. It was a scene straight from a horror film. Why hadn't he noticed before? It nearly made him lose his lunch.

He brought his hands up to his face and was about to take another deep breath, but heard a loud clang. Oh, he was holding something before. Jeez, did life immediately make you an idiot? He bent over to pick it up, but froze.

It was a bloody knife.


End file.
